The Whirlpool of Love
by thebakasaru
Summary: YAOI warning.
1. Default Chapter

"Practice over." Tezuka announced as the whole team stop their training, thus leaving the court for the lockers room nearby. Just when Inui walked out of the court, though very unlike him, he tripped over the rock at the court outside. Just when he was about to hit the gound, he felt someone's arm locked around his waist. After standing up straight, he looked up and realized it was Tezuka. He was shocked and embarrassed enough to be saved by his crush. However, no one could see his embarrassment from this face of his that never change. "Thanks Tezuka." He said before rushing away from Tezuka. Unknowingly seen by Kaido, who saw the scene , had a tint of jealously coz Tezuka had held his Inui though not proclaimed.  
  
On the other hand, in the lockers room, was Oiishi and Kikumaru, talking about their practices when Oiishi got a little too near to Kikumaru accidentally till Kikumaru could feel his breathe breathing towards him. The usual Kikumaru who was smiley got frozen at the sound of his team-mate and blushed, when realizing his thoughts of how sexy Ooishi's voice had sounded. He can't be having hose thoughts , they are the golden team .However , it wouldn't be surprising if Cupid had accidentally shot at Kikumaru's heart. It wasn't deep but deep enough to have an effect on Kikumaru. Afterall, both of them had always been seen together and Oiishi has always been the mother in the team. Kikumaru felt sercured when he thought of it. Blue eyes that weren't usually seen flashed in the background and the smile that was always there faded for a split second. Fuji walked out from behind and said, "Hey guys, care for a drink??"  
  
The usual Ryouma and Momoshiro were on the bike, each having different thoughts Ryouma was thinking how warm Momoshiro's back felt while Momoshiro was thinking about the last time he and Kikumaru had a talk. "Hey Ryouma, you have reached your house. Ryouma??" Momoshiro spun around to find Ryouma lying contently on his back, with a slightly blushed face. "Ryouma??" Momoshiro shook a bit to wake Ryouma up, but to no valid. Having no choice, he continued cycle towards his house, thinking how to explain to Ryouma how he ended up in his house.  
  
While in the bus on the way home, Tezuka looked out of the window and saw Oiishi, Kikumaru and Fuji walking together. Oiishi seemed to be very close to Kikumaru and that made Tezuka angry. Oiishi is his lover, shouldn't he be spending more with him instead of Kikumarul. Besides that, Tezuka also realized that Kikumaru seemed to be blushing everytime Oiishi gets to near and that dangerous look on Fuji's face, it could be jealously could it?? Closing his eyes, Tezuka reminded himself to tell Oiishi not to be so close to Kikumaru, since nekomaru certainly seems to have feelings for him. Tezuka didn't want Kikumaru to break him and Oiishi up. Falling asleep, Tezuka plan what to do later when he meets up with Oiishi at the usual place where they meet everyday. 


	2. The deeper whirlpool

"Konnichiwa, may I take your order please?" "Emm, May I have one of set A, B and D please? Thank You" Fuji said with his ususl smile. Though he is standing at the counter, his thoughts are actually floating around at the table where three of them share. He is wondering what the golden team was doing, or to be exact, what Kikumaru is doing. It was hard to tell but he, Syusuke Fuji, the proclaimed tennis genius, had taken a liking for Kikumaru every since they both joined the tennis club. Kikumaru's smile, catty personality and cheery self had made him that attractive. Fuji could not believe it at first, how he could become a homo but he later learnt to accept it as he could escape it. He walked towards the table where the golden time were happily chatting about their usual games. Fuji at that point , couldn't help but feel jealous of Oiishi, Kikumaru's other pair. Fuji remained slient throughout the whole meal, noticing every action of his "cat" and wondering what will it take for him to confess to Kikumaru. As the trio finished their meal, Oiishi said "Hey guys, I got to go , got to rush somewhere." "Okay, Bye!" Kikumaru's cheery voice was heard. As Oiishi ran off into space. "So that leaves two of us." "Yea", Fuji replied. "So, Fuji, why were you so quiet just now??" Kikumaru asked while walking. "Huh?? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking of some stuff." Fuji said thoughtfully. "Eh? About what?? Tell me nyaa!!" "...." "NYAA!! Fujiko!!" That got Fuji really mad. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME AGAIN." He shouted out before realizing his outbust."Sorry, Kikimaru, I didn't mean to shouted at you." "Fuji, you scare me you know. But are you okay??" "emm, yea... it is just that a lot of things are weighing me down.Oh you reached your house." "Oh okay, you...want to stay overnight ?? I mean, we can play some stuff to cheer you up." Fuji, upon hearing this was very surprised but accepted the offer by nodding his head and following Kikumaru into his house. Kikumaru, if only you know, if only you know Fuji smiled and walked into the house. "You want anything to drink?" "Emm, nah, it is okay." "Okay, I am going to bath, if you want anything, just take it yourself k?" "Okay" Fuji replied as he sees Kikumaru half stripping half tripping into the bathroom. He then realises his thoughts and started to blush hard. Pushing away his thoughts, he started to look at what homework he has for the day, while awaiting Kikumaru to come out of the bath. By the time he has started on his wrk, Kikumaru has come out of his bath and is asking him, to bath. When bathing, he realize how much the bathroom smells of Kikumaru. He finishes his bath and was shocked to see Kikumaru falling off the sofa. Upon looking harder, he realized that Kikumaru was asleep. He laughed out loudly when he saw Kikumaru hit the ground and woke up. "Fuji! You saw me falling down right/? Why didn't you stop me from falling??" "hahaz, coz you looked so cute when you are asleep." Fuji laughed while saying it before realizing his words and blushed very hard together with Kikumaru. Gathering his composure, Fuji said, "Shall we get our homework done then?"  
  
In Momoshiro's house :  
  
Ryouma had just woke up and realized that this room isn't his, so how did he ended up here?! He was panicking when Momoshio came into the room holding a big box. "Hey Momoshio. Emm, where am I?? " "Oh. This is my room, hahaz, you fell asleep on the bike and I can't wake you up, so I brought you here. You don't mind it do you??" "Oh no, not a bit. Is that food?? "Ryouma asked , pointing to the box momoshiro is holding. "Yea, are you hungry?? That's our dinner" Momoshiro said cheerfully. "Good, I am hungry." Ryouma said as he started eating. "Hey wait up, don't finish all the food, Momoshiro said. "ha, see if you can catch up." "You bet." And that might, the room is filled with laughter of the two boys, who are slowly thrown into the web of love. 


	3. Knowing you

Gomen for not updating. My comp crashed and I had totally forgotten. Pairings have not been decided yet. We will see…..

Now on to the story.

* * *

Oishi's POV

Rushing off after having dinner with Fuji and Eiji at the fast food joint, Oishi has been looking forward to this hour of the day. In fact, he looks forward to this everyday. He and Tezuka, yes, the buchou , Tezuka Kunimitsu. As he neared the park, he could see Tezuka on a bench, already falling asleep from the long wait. Slowly but quietly, he went towards Tezuka and sat beside him. Oishi did not try to shake Tezuka awake though as he knew that the buchou was tired from the day long activities. Instead, he sat quietly beside him, staring at his boyfriend's sleepy face. About twenty minutes has passed when Tezuka finally woke up and realized that Oishi was there. He did not immediately wake up but continue to lean on Oishi's shoulder so that he would be able to smell the fragrance coming from his boyfriend. Oishi had already noticed the sudden shuffle and knew that Tezuka was awake and was trying to not let him discover he was awake. Playing along, Oishi pretended to not notice and continue to sit there looking at Tezuka, pretending to poke him in the face. Only then did Tezuka realize that he had been found out and sat up straight, showing one of his rare smiles to Oishi.

"You don't have to do that you know" Oishi smiled back at Tezuka.  
"Well, it was so to see your reaction."

"Now you saw it."

After that, it was a long moment of silence .  
"Kuni, do you have something to tell me?" Oishi asked, sensing the atmosphere around his boyfriend changing.

"…"

"Tell me… I won't pinch your cheeks." Oishi chuckled upon saying that statement.

"Ne Shuu, I know this sounds a bit over-protective but I noticed that Kikumaru is acting quite weirdly around you…you know, like he likes you or something like that" Tezuka said, not quite daring to be too straight forward in case his lover gets offended.

"Oh that, actually I realize it too but I think it is better to allow Eiji to know his own feelings ? I think I am just a passing stage for him…like a bridge he has to cross before knowing his heart?"

"Okay…but just don't send the wrong signals to him ?" Tezuka tried not to shown his insecurity.

Oishi somewhat sensed it and wrapped his arms around Tezuka.

" Don't worry, no matter what happen, I will still love you…and you would still be my only." Oishi said in an assuring voice.

Tezuka looked up at Oishi and allowed himself to get lost in his calming green eyes. Slowly, they began to near each other and………

Two figures walked out of the park that evening together, one with a reassured heart and the other, with gladness that his lover has been straight forward with him……

* * *

Okay, a chapter specially for the Buchou and Fubuchou. Reviews please. 


	4. I thought

Hiyaz! I am back! Haha, with a chappie of course. Forcusing on kaido

LiTOSWTAZN : Thankyou for your reviews hope you would continue reading this story yea, the previous chapter was something I thought the Buchou and Fubuchou would do around each other 

yoko-chan7 : lolz, that should remain a secret but I think you wouldn't be disappointed winks

katariun : Thankyou I will take note of that

Now on to the story 

Kaido is feeling very confused now and he hates it. First, it is that loud mouth baka…always hanging around, just because they seemed to always play doubles together. And always without fail, they would end up in a quarrel…but their relationship was weird... he felt that they were not rivals yet, they are not friends…or are they? He didn't know, somehow, they would always work out something in a match, be it ridiculous or weird, it was just never normal. Now Kaido is even thinking whether is their relationship even normal…no wait….it can't be normal…they fight like everyday…which idiots would like fight everyday…okay great, Kaido had just admitted himself that he is an idiot…

"WEI! Baka Mamushi! Are you dreaming off or something! We are having a match now! Keep your thought till later! Such a baka!" Momo's voice was heard , bringing Kaido back to reality.  
"A baka should call someone else baka." Kaido sort of murmured to himself but somehow, Momo seemed to hear it.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY BAKA MAMUSHI?"  
Kaido got fusrated now, he shouted back  
"I SAID A BAKA SHOULD NOT CALL SOMEONE ELSE A BA-KA. Unless you do not know what it means."

And the quarrel went on…

After the practice, Kaido found a note from Inui sempai in his locker.   
Meet me at the school gates 10 minutes after practice. If you don't, there is 34.23 of chance that you would regret it

Kaido shrugged and wonder what ideas Inui has in his mind to be so secretive. Changing back into his school uniform, he proceeded to walk out of the clubhouse. However, when he was right outside of the clubhouse, he saw something which made his heart felt weird, or was it a tint of unhappiness that he felt. No way, he only saw his Inui sempai in the arms of Tezuka Buchou and it was just because Inui fell down accidentally, plus Buchou just happened to be there. That was all that happened…why should he have any sense of unhappiness? It was just Tezuka-buchou holding his Inui sempai…wait! Did he just say his Inui-sempai! Arh, it is so frustrating.

Ten minutes later, a lone soul was seen walking alone, into the setting sun……

Inui rushed to the school gates where he had told Kaido to meet him. He is in a pretty good mood because of that too as he had a new system for Kaido to try out   
"There is a 85 of him waiting for me at the gate" He thought but for one of the rare few times in his life, his data was wrong. Inui felt shocked that the viper was not there to meet him and did not tell him why.  
"Data……I wonder what had happened…" Inui thought but he would never have guessed that the reason was him……

Another lone soul walked towards the setting sun but with ideas of new combinations of juices to make.

Okay, I am so late in updating again, I couldn't write Kaido . Mou, itz so hard…. Next chapter would be on Inui, I guess and a little update of Eiji and Fuji.


	5. Raging Emotions

Hiyaz! I am back again I guess fans of dream pair have being looking towards this chapter lolz but I will try writing Inui POV 1st

* * *

Inui is in his lab, again, trying out some weird combinations that would be of some purpose to the team .He put a lot of efforts in these drinks, even though it don't seem like it. So he would always make sure that the team drinks it…for their own benefit. Usually, it would not take Inui more than 10 tries to complete his drink, but today, something was bothering him and he still can't get the correct combination after 23 tries. 

So many things had happened today. And Inui, though the data man, had to have time to digest. Firstly, he had been clumsy, which shouldn't have happen for 99.56 of the time, and he had fell into his crush who also happened to be his buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu's arms, which could only happen for 0.67 of the time…Inui did realized that he froze when he realized what had happened…he did realized that he was blushing…but it could have been passed off as heat which was caused by practice, so Inui wasn't quite bothered about it.

Then, his calculations went wrong when Kaido did not wait for him after school for the new system, which shouldn't happen for 70.89 of the time and if it happens, Kaido would always tell him beforehand…nothing is making the usual sense today…And Kaido was confusing him too…It was the first time that Kaido had went off without informing him…he had felt shocked when he did not see Kaido …he knew that but what about the little ache that he had felt in his heart? What was that all about? Inui is 60.7 sure that he did not like Kaido in that way…but what about the rest of the 39.3? He caught a tiny voice in his heart asking .

Pushing the thoughts away, he continued to finish up his unsuccessful drink. Afterall, he needed to bring it tomorrow.

And something Inui would never know is that the two matters are so closely linked to each other...

At Eiji's house :

It was nine and both Fuji and Kikumaru were still doing their homework. Soon, Fuji has successfully finished his math's homework while Kikumaru was still struggling with his. WAHHs and I CAN"T SOLVE THIS were heard from Kikumaru while Fuji stared into space, or more accurately, at his neko.

Finally, after a long time, Fuji slide towards Eiji and helped him with his maths. Fuji started to explain the sum to Eiji, and somehow with each sentence, Fuji seems to get closely to Eiji…but Eiji didn't realize as he was too concentrated with his homework. Fuji looked again at serious Eiji, finding Eiji very adorable plus sensuous… somehow instead of maths; Fuji started to notice Eiji's lips.

Finally after a long while, Eiji finished figuring out and solving his maths. He turned around and was shocked to find Fuji's face right in front of him. He quickly turned back to his homework, blushing, but before he could do that, Fuji grabbed him and hugged him very tightly.  
"Nya…Syu-chan? Daijoubu?"  
"…"  
"Syu-chan?" Eiji asked again, realizing that Fuji smells of sakura…then realizing his own thoughts, blushed again.  
"Eiji…"  
"Nani, Syu…" Eiji did not get to finish his sentence before Fuji looks up at him and said  
"Eiji…daisuki…"  
and with that, Fuji gave him a quick peck on his lips.

* * *

YAY! I finally finished this chapter…saa, I almost wanted to continue on with the dp scene…lolz Reviews please I would like to know how I am doing 


	6. Wanting to know

Wah…so long since I have updated Was busy with school work. This chaprer shall be the start of things I have planned for the fic. Firstly, letz finish the Dream Pair part

* * *

"Eiji…daisuki…"  
and with that, Fuji gave him a quick peck on his lips.  
Eiji blushed at the sudden contact by his best friend. He could not think of what to say, he could not even react. And being Eiji, he decided to change the topic.  
Without looking at his best friend in the eyes, he asked  
" Ne, Syu-chan, how do you solve this question ?" Eiji asked, careful not to move anywhere near Fuji.  
Fuji who noticed the change in Eiji, then continued to teach him homework set by the teacher…

The next day in school :

"Will Kikumaru-kun please continue off from Jikan-kun ?" The teacher ,who saw Eiji dreaming away in class again, had decided to wake Eiji up a little by her usual matter.  
"NYA! By 1005…no wait…what robots have done…no…" Eiji panicked as he flipped through the book to find the correct page…well, rather unsuccessfully. Eiji did not dare to even look at Fuji as that was what he was thinking about throughout the lesson…

"Now, remember to do your homework Eiji." The teacher let Eiji off after giving him a little talk but had decided to do away with detention.  
"Gomen ne Sensei…arigatou..." Eiji said sheepishly as he escaped as quickly as possible to tennis practice.  
"HOI HOI MINNA!" Eiji said, while opening the door of the clubhouse as he walked inside with hyperish voice arriving before he does. To his surprise, no one was inside. Well, almost no one but he did spot Fuji Syusuke sitting at the bench waiting for him.  
"Ne Eiji, did you get any detention?" Fuji asked.  
Eiji tried to act as normal as he answer Fuji. " NOPE! YAY! Lucky ne"  
"Well, that's good isn't it? Now let's get to practice before buchou makes us run laps." Fuji said with a smile.  
"Oh yea, by the way, let's walk home together later shall we?"  
Eiji jumped at the request. He tried to think of an excuse but couldn't. Just at that moment, Momoshiro walked into the clubhouse.Eiji leaped at that chance and went on saying  
" Momo-chan and I are going to the burger joint later! Aren't we Momo?"  
"Eh? Since WHEN?"  
"NOW Momo! I'll give you a treat!" Eiji said anxiously, afraid that his excuse would be exposed.  
"Emm ..okay your treat"  
" Is that so Eiji, never mind then, I will walk home by myself then." Fuji said with a tint of disappointment in his voice that could hardly be heard.  
"Yea.Gomen. Syu-chan. Let's go to practice!" Eiji said as he zoomed out of the clubhouse, without even turning back.

* * *

"OIISSHHII!" Oishi heard his name being called and before he knew it a certain red head had given him a bear hug from the back.  
"Eiji. You shouldn't do that." Oishi said to Eiji who was still clinging on to him.  
" Ne, Oishi! Are we playing doubles today?"  
" I don't know. Maybe?"  
" Oisshhiii! Ask buchou to let us play doubles!"  
"That is not something I can decide for Tezuka, is it?"  
"But.."  
" no buts Eiji, I thought I said maybe?" Oishi smiled at Eiji.  
"And, Eiji, by the way, can you stop clinging onto me now? I am almost dying of lack of oxygen."

"AH! Mengo mengo." Eiji suddenly realized his position and quickly got down.  
All these were seen by two individuals in the dark. Both had eyes filled with jealously…

* * *

Okie dorkey! That's another chapter Hope that you guys enjoyed it reviews would be highly appreciated. Next few chapters would be more of the Tezuka/Oishi/Kikumaru/Fuji circle

"Mengo mengo" -> Eiji's way of saying sorry.  
"Buchou" -> captain  
Gomen-> Sorry  
Minna -> Everyone  
Hoi Hoi -> Something that Eiji says haha


	7. You do know

Back to where I have ended on the last chapter Gomen minna coz I was pretty busy with school work and stuff Plus I did not know what to write Hopefully this chapter is still to you liking

* * *

All these were seen by two individuals in the dark. Both had eyes filled with jealously…

* * *

Tezuka walked into the courts, trying not to show the scene that he had just saw, trying to tell himself to cool down, but he knew he couldn't…He felt like going straight up to that jumpy redhead and tell him to stay away from his boyfriend. But miraculously, Tezuka managed to keep his cool..not exactly but he did managed to send the regulars off on a warm up of 60 rounds and also push aside the urge to pull Oishi aside to talk to him. Privately.

* * *

"Nya…Is Buchou not in a very good mood today…sending us on a 60 round for warm up…." Eiji whined as he ran his warm up laps.

"Saa…Eiji, I wonder why…" Fuji who was beside him, tried to drop him a hint but of course, Eiji being Eiji, wouldn't get the hint.

"According to my calculations, it is 75 linked to Oishi." Inui who was beside Fuji said.  
At the mention of Oishi, Eiji's ears perked up.

"Nya, why is it linked to Oishi? Oh no! It must be Kuni-buchou is angry at Oishi! But for what?"

"Kuni-buchou? Il data…" Inui swipped out his notebook to scribble in it. Eiji sweat-dropped. How could anyone write while they are running.

Oishi who was quietly behind them heard what they said and realized that it would be a long talk he and Kunimitsu are going to have later.

* * *

"Practice's over." Announced Ryuzaki-sensei and thus ending the day's practice. The regulars were gathered in the club house. Soon everyone left except for Fuji, Eiji, Momo, Oishi and Tezuka. Sensing the increasing tension in the clubhouse, Momo hurried Eiji to leave for burgers.

"Eiji-senpai! Hurry up! I am getting hungry!"

"Okay okay! Ja minna!" Eiji said and rushed out of the club house with Momo. Soon, Fuji left and thus left Oishi and Tezuka in the club house. Alone.

* * *

Sensing the somewhat awkward tension, Oishi started talking about something general but he hit the nail on the wrong spot.

"Kunimitsu, practice today was a bit hard don't you think? The warm-up was a bit harsh, Eiji was complaining throughou …" Before Oishi could complete his sentence, Tezuka looked up from what he was doing. With annoyed eyes, Eyes that showed that he was running out of patience.

"It is Eiji again isn't it…" Tezuka started speaking.

* * *

Eiji was walking with Momo when he suddenly realized that he had forgotten his notebook back at the clubhouse.

"Nya…Gomen Momo, I need to go back to the clubhouse to retrieve something…looks like I have to miss the burgers trip today…Gomen ne" Eiji said as he turned back to run back to the clubhouse.

"Wei..Eiji SENPAI!" Momo shouted as Eiji quickly ran out of sight. "Sheesh…Eiji sempai is all weird today…" Momo scratched his head as he continued to walk towards the burger joint...As he neared the burger joint, he caught a glimpse of Ryoma there with Ryuzaki Sakuno.

* * *

Eiji rushed back to the clubhouse as fast as he could…in the notebook were stuff that he did not want anyone to know.

As he neared the clubhouse, he heard voices in it…  
_"It is Eiji again isn't it…"_ Eiji was shocked to hear his name in the conversation. But he remained at that position, hoping that no one had discovered him. Then he heard Tezuka-buchou speak again.

"Shuu, I have had enough…The way he is stuck to you…the way he talks to you, it is obvious that he likes you more than a friend or even as the other of the golden pair." Eiji unknowingly gasped, how did buchou knew…then he heard Oishi spoke.

"Kunimitsu, I told you that day already didn't I? You are my boyfriend, I know that too and I told you very clearly that I have feeling only towards you and not him…you should know better than to try accuse me…shouldn't you?" Eiji felt his heart stopped beating.

"Then why can't you just tell him the truth and try to stop him from clinging onto you?"  
"That is cause…cause."Oishi found himself speechless, not knowing what to tell Tezuka. He didn't know what to say, plus he was certain that he did not like Eiji that way.

"Cause what Shuu?" Tezuka asked.

"Cause it would break him…he is just confusing his own feelings up…I can see that…and cause I treat him as my friend, nothing more. And I would not want to hurt him."

At this point, Eiji couldn't help but felt himself thumped to the floor. This was too much for him to take…He sat down there, and then suddenly remembering the reason for him returning to the clubhouse. He stood up, and tried to act surprised when he entered the clubhouse, when in fact, he was breaking inside.

"NYA! Oishi! Tezuka! What are you still doing here?" Eiji tried to sound as him as possible and hurriedly went to retrieve his notebook.

"AH! I forgot this! Haha.! I need it for tomorrow!"

Oishi could sense that something was wrong with Eiji through that laughter of his. It was not…normal.  
Then, Tezuka spoke up.  
"Shuu …tell him…"

"Kunimitsu? Tell him what?" Oishi said trying not to sound irritated.

_He called him Kunimitsu…and he called Oishi Shuu…_ Eiji thought to himself.

"Just tell him…" Tezuka's tone went stern.

"But…"  
Then Eiji spoke…trying hard not to let his voice tremble.

"Nya…Oishi…I know…I heard…I…I….I am sorry Oishi to cause you so much trouble…I will not cling onto you anymore…We are just friends right…yea…friends …Ja ne Oishi! See you tomorrow…"

With that, Eiji walked out of the clubhouse, trying not stable himself and not collapsed before he reached his house.

"Maa..te…Eiji…I am sorry..We are still…" Oishi said in a soft voice.

"The Golden Pair? Yea…I guess so..We are just the Golden Pair…" Eiji said in a even softer voice that no one had heard him in before. "Bye…Oishi." Eiji said before running off.

* * *

"Kunimitsu …Is this what you want?" Oishi said turning to Tezuka.

" It is better if we make things clear."

"But not if you have to hurt someone just to get them to know the truth."

" I just wanted to get back what is mine." Tezuka spoke as though he had done nothing wrong.

Oishi lost it when he heard Tezuka say that.

"What do you mean by what is yours? Kunimitsu…I might be your boyfriend but I do have friends…it doesn't mean that you can go around trashing them just cause you are my boyfriend does it?"

"I don't go around trashing your friends, I only told Eiji the truth cause he is clinging onto you too much."

"You don't have to crush him do you?"

" I did not crush him…I merely told him the truth. Why are you so bothered? He would be fine tomorrow."

"BECAUSE EIJI IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIEND AND DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HAVE CRUSHED HIM BY DOING THAT! THERE ARE MANY WAYS TO RID OF WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE BUT YOU DO NOT HAVE TO CRUSH PEOPLE COMPLETELY." Oishi shouted.

Calming himself down, he said, " Tezuka…I think both of us need to cool off for a while, why don't we put our relationship on hold. Just for a while." Oishi said before grabbing his bag and walking out of the clubhouse. " I will see you tomorrow, Tezuka-buchou…"

Tezuka was shocked by Oishi's sudden outburst. But he was even more shocked by what Oishi had said. And the way Oishi had addressed him…it was a total stranger to him.

* * *

Gomen Minna…I know this chapter is werid again….and Tezuka is totally out of character…I will try to write better next time…Reviews please..thank you!

Sempai – used when calling a schoolmate older than you, like your senior  
Ja minna- Bye everyone


	8. Starless Night

Guess that last chapter went on pretty badly didn't it…I shall try my best now.

* * *

It didn't take very long for Eiji to run away from where he had been but after running for 10 minutes, he realized that he did not know where to go. He couldn't go home as he didn't want his family to worry for him. He couldn't go to the Golden Pair old meeting place as he couldn't bear to do so. Slowing down to walk, he walked where to wherever his legs would bring him.  
Eiji, never did realized that there was someone, who was following him…someone who knew what had happened…

* * *

Momo scratched his head as he continued to walk towards the burger joint...As he neared the burger joint, he caught a glimpse of Ryoma there with Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Stopping in his tracks, he rubbed his eyes and looked again. No, he hadn't seen wrongly, it was Ryoma, WITH Ryuzaki Sakuno..and they appeared to be very engrossed over whatever they were doing, though Ryoma still has that "i-just-want-to-get-over-this-so-do-it-quick" look on his, Momo can see that he is pretty much enjoying himself through the little smiles that he gave Sakuno.

Walking into the burger joint, he went straight to the counter, hoping that Ryoma wouldn't see him.

Surprisingly, it was Sakuno who noticed Ryoma's sempai and pointed that out to Ryoma.

" Ne, Ryoma-kun, isn't that Momo-sempai?"

Ryoma spun around , seeing Momo at the counter.

"Momo-sempai! Over here!" He shouted to Momo, who appeared to be oblivious until Ryoma walked over to him.

"Momo sempai.. You saw me didn't you? Why did you not respond?"

"Ah, I was buying burger Ahaha…Anyway, did you finally set your mind down and start to date Sakuno?"  
Momo noticed that he felt a pank at his heart when he said.

"Che, we were only discussing some tennis stuff that Ryuzaki sensei told me to tell her."

"Ah, really?" Momo tried to sound perfectly cheerful while he nudged Echizen.  
"Wadever Momo-sempai" Ryoma was getting annoyed with Momo. What is the big deal? Why is everyone trying to hook him up with Sakuno?

"So, do you want to sit with us or not? " Ryoma asked in a slightly annoyed.

" Nah, it's okay. I think I need to rush home to emm.. settle some stuff. Bye" Momo said and hurriedly made his exit.

* * *

Immediately when he was out of the burger joint, Momoshiro started running to the street tennis courts. He had needed sometime by himself to think. What was the raging feelings tht he felt just now when he saw Ryoma with Sakuno. He is straight… he wouldn't like Ryoma tht way?

"Why not" A voice within him said.

"NO!" He shouted as he turn around when he felt the tap behind him.

* * *

Eiji sighed as he sat on the swing. The skies has turned dark now and the stars seemed to be hiding from him, as though trying to prevent him from losing attention to the problem tht he has now. Still, Eiji still felt tht he wasn't brave enough to face the problem he is having now.. he couldn't bear to do so… How could he! He has always thought that he and Oishi had something more between them. The feelings he had for Oishi were certainly not the same for everyone else. Oishi would always be there whenever he needs it.He have always thought tht one day, he would be able to tell Oishi how he feels.

"Guess tht day would never come.." Eiji sighed to himself again as he felt the tears in his eyes swell up again.

He looked down at the water puddle in front of him and was shocked to see another person in front of him. Lifting his head up, he saw his best, Syusuke, in front of him.

"Sy..Syu Ch…an… What are you doing here?"

"Eiji, you know you can cry it all out?" Fuji replied in such a voice tht it was almost like a whisper. He has been sollowing Eiji since he saw Eiji run past him. He has been there when he saw Eiji run out of the school. In short, he saw everything and knew everything tht was going on. And it pained him to see Eiji in this state.

"Syu..chan.. What are you talking about? I don't wan…"  
"You don't want to but you need to cry it all out, don't you? You feel like crying all out don't you? " Fuji cut Eiji off before he could say anything else.  
Eiji looked at Fuji…. The tears swelling into his eyes again..

Fuji couldn't bear to see this anymore. He leaned forward , and locked Eiji in a tight embrace… allowing Eiji to cry his heart out on his shoulders as he secretly let few of his tears fall , for it hurts to see his love in this state.

* * *

Nya… finally updated… I know this is sorta werid.. bbut I promise there would be a chance soon Comments please 


	9. I Dont

Ah, finally I got back my password

* * *

Fuji couldn't bear to see this anymore. He leaned forward , and locked Eiji in a tight embrace… allowing Eiji to cry his heart out on his shoulders as he secretly let few of his tears fall , for it hurts to see his love in this state.

* * *

_Two hours later_

"Eiji, are you sure you are fine"  
"..."  
"Eiji?"  
"…"

It has been 2 hours since Fuji found Eiji and one hour since Eiji stop crying. Fuji looked at Eiji worriedly but before he could say anything more, Eiji stood up and started walking off. Fuji could not help but walked alongside him, following him in case Eiji does something stupid. Then, his phone rang.  
Fuji looked at his phone, not knowing whether to pick it up or not, but, he can't leave it ringing there.  
"_Moshi moshi. Fuji speaking_"  
The person calling on the other end surprised him.  
"_FUJI! Where is Eiji_?"  
"_Oishi…_ "  
Fuji looked up to see Eiji has walked further up front even more now and walked faster to follow him.  
" _I knew it, I should have told him earlier._"  
The voice at the other end faltered for a while.  
"_Oishi, you know it wont make a difference saying this now, don't you? The fact is that you have already hurt him deep enough to make him completely heart-broken_."  
As Fuji said these words, he felt that his voice is getting lourder by each word.  
"_Fuji…I know you love Eiji , but he is my best friend too, you know.._ "  
" _OH REALLY?_ " Fuji answered sarcastically, " _Then why did you do this to him!_ "  
Fuji looked up again and saw Eiji crossing the road, without looking at the traffic, not having any idea that a car was rushing towards him. " _EIJI!_ "

Hearing the commotion behind him, Eiji turned around and was shocked to see Fuji on the ground. To his relief, Fuji managed to stand up and walked towards him.  
**SLAP**  
Eiji reached up to touch his cheek, his eyes widen.  
"_Syu-chan..._ "  
"_Eiji, what do you think you are trying to do! Trying to kill yourself over Oishi! I thought you were better than that!_"  
With that, Fuji walked off , leaving Eiji behind.

* * *

Oishi's side

* * *

"_Fuji! Fuji? What happened to Eiji!_" Oishi said into the phone worriedly after hearing Fuji shout out Eiji's name. Then he heard Fuji say,  
"_Eiji, what do you think you are trying to do! Trying to kill yourself over Oishi! I thought you were better than that!_"before being cut off by the lost of transmission.  
_What happened!_ was the last thought on Oishi's mind before he rushed off to where he thought Eiji would be.

* * *

Eiji's side

* * *

Eiji could only looked at Fuji's retreating backview, hand still on his burning cheek. He had just made the person who trusted him most give up on him. The person who loved him had walked away from him…because of his weakness. Fuji's slap did not only hurt on the outside, it hurts him inside, to know that even his best friend had given up on him.

* * *

Nya how was it? Reviews please. Sorry for not updating earlier. Lost my password. 


End file.
